1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input/output apparatus having a mounting portion on which an electronic telephone directory card or other data memory card is freely detachably mounted.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile system or other data input/output apparatus has incorporated various advanced functions recently, and is getting more and more multifunctional. With the advent of the advanced and multifunctional facsimile system, it becomes possible to register stations to be called in abbreviated dial sets. The number of operation input switches on an operator panel tends to increase. The increase in the number of switches causes such a problem that individual switches are made too compact and thereby the operability is deteriorated.
In a new system disclosed, for example, in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No 56-140457, or in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/468,869, filed on Jan. 23, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,686, one operation input switch contains multiple input functions and selects any input function.
In compliance with the multifunctional move, an IC ROM card is installed to further multiply the functions of a facsimile system. The ROM card is used with its end connected to a connector of the facsimile system, thus increasing memory capacity of the main unit of the facsimile system.
However, when one facsimile system is shared among multiple users, the destinations or stations to be called differ from person to person. In the aforesaid prior method, the number of registrable abbreviated dial sets is limited. The memory capacity is also limited. Therefore, all of the multiple users cannot register their intended names in memory of the main unit of a facsimile system.
To solve these problems, in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/538,344 proposes a facsimile system comprising a mounting portion on which an electronic telephone directory card or other data memory card having data input keys can be freely detachably mounted, and the mounted data memory card can be operated externally. In this proposal, the mounting portion for mounting a card has a recess 21 in the main unit of the facsimile system and measures the size of the data memory card as shown in FIG. 10. Cards are inserted into the recess 21 from above or sideways, and then shifted laterally with springs to be positioned properly.
A card thus mounted works to communicate data with the main unit of a facsimile system. Information specified by operating keys on the card is sent as optical information from light emitting elements on the back of the card into light receiving elements in the main unit of the facsimile system.
However, in the foregoing facsimile system, a card is placed on the bottom of the recess 21 in the mounting portion and then positioned. Therefore, the card must be arranged so that no gap will be created between the card and the bottom of the recess 21. If a gap is created between the card and facsimile system, light emitting elements on the back of the card and light receiving elements in the main unit of the facsimile system are positioned incorrectly. Due to insufficient light or incident external light, the light receiving elements may receive incorrect optical information.
The reason why a gap is created between a card and the bottom of the recess of the mounting portion is in that the card weighs only several grams. Therefore, when the card is positioned askew, the end of the card is galled to the side wall of the recess 21 of the mounting portion. As a result, the card is not brought into intimate contact with the bottom of the recess of the mounting portion.
When the facsimile system is placed almost horizontally, if a card is put in the recess 21 of the mounting portion correctly, the card is brought into intimate contact with the bottom of the recess 21. However, if the facsimile system is inclined, it becomes difficult for the card to be brought into close contact with the bottom of the recess 21 when only the weight of the card is used for positioning. To solve this problem, the card may be made heavier. However, a card acting as an electronic telephone directory is often put in a purse and carried here and there. It should be compact and light-weight. A heavier card may lead to an increase in costs. Thus, close-contact between the card and the bottom of the recess 21 is dependent of the card weight. When an electronic telephone directory card is mounted in the main unit of a facsimile system, it must be positioned precisely. This requires a user's attention. Moreover, a facsimile system must be installed in a level place. This deprives a user of freedom in arranging a facsimile system.
To solve these problems, a facsimile system ensuring close-contact between a card and a mounting portion in the main unit has been proposed in an earlier application (U.S. application Ser. No. 07/634,471) Also proposed in another earlier application is to enable a card and a mounting portion to be positioned with a simple configuration. It has been requested that a card and a mounting portion will be positioned assuredly and that the card can be mounted onto the mounting portion easily.